Little Girl, Mistletoe, Snow
by Sins.Of.My.Father
Summary: Ryan takes Eric home to Boston for Christmas to meet the family. The title has been shortened from its original length, because the whole thing wouldn't fit Oo


Title: An Outspoken Little Girl, Some Mistletoe, and Blankets of Snow

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Eric/Ryan

Warnings: boy sex, a bit of fluff

Word Count: 2292

Disclaimer: Belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer

Summary: Ryan brings Eric to Boston for Christmas

Prompt: Mistletoe. From lj user"alligator138" 's prompt chart.

A/N: So um, the prompt was mistletoe. But, ah, the story kinda ran away with me, and it doesn't appear till the end of the story. This wasn't meant to be this long, I highly intended for this to end as a drabble or something of the like.

lj-cut text"Mistletoe" The airplane ride had been uneventful, the food horrible as always, and they had touched down just after the in-flight movie had ended.

Clutching his carry-on, Eric followed Ryan out of the plane, through the throngs of people waiting for loved ones impatiently and came to a stop in front of the luggage carousel. He found his eyes straying to the windows, staring out as snow fell in thick flakes to the ground.

"Hey, Eric, grab your bag." He turned to find his lover staring at him, amusement playing in his eyes. He quickly scooped up his other bag, a shiver suddenly running through his body.

"Yeah, you might want to put on the jacket we brought for you. I think Mom said that the wind chill would be picking up tonight. I gotta call a cab, let's go." Eric shrugged to himself, as Ryan began muttering under his breath, and he wondered what had ever possessed him to make the trip.

Less than an hour later, Eric stirred himself out of his reverie to find the cab stopping outside a reasonably sized house, the long drive filled with cars. A fresh blanket of snow covered any footsteps, and it was still falling. The first step out of the car had his fingers instantly chilled, but taking it like a man, he claimed his bags from the trunk, and joined Ryan on the trek up to the front door.

He expected Ryan to knock and wait to be let in, and was surprised when he opened the door wide, calling out a greeting, placing his bags at his feet. Eric stood there awkwardly holding his bags as people came streaming out from some room to fold Ryan into a group hug. He heard laughter and loud questions, and cheery Christmas music ringing through the house. His breath caught in his throat when Ryan finally pulled away from the crowd and came to stand beside him, clasping his hand reassuringly. There was a wide smile on his face, his cheeks rosy, his hazel eyes sparkling as he began to speak.

"Mom, Dad, everyone else, this is Eric. He's the one I told you all about. Eric, this is my Mom and Dad, my aunt Ray and uncle Don, their kids, my brother Wade and his wife Tianna and their first daughter Gracie. Everybody else here are just friends of my parents." Ryan added the last in a whisper, sensing Eric tensing under the idea of having to remember all those names.

A soft tug on his free hand had Eric looking down to find a little girl gazing up at him, eyes bright.

"Hey, sweetheart. You're Gracie, right?" He knelt down to her level. He had always been good with kids, his family was on the larger side, and their holidays tended to get big and rowdy.

"Are you Uncle Ryan's boyfriend?" He was slightly taken aback at the bold question, but he didn't let it faze him.

"Yeah, I am. And you know what else?" He unzipped one of his bags and pulled out the top present. "This one is for you, why don't you go put it under the tree, alright?" The little girl's eyes widened, and she took the box, dashing off to wherever the tree was stationed. He stood and found Ryan smiling at him, along with the rest of his family.

"You must be tired, boys. I'll show you where you'll sleep, and you can unpack and get ready for bed. Wade, grab their bags." Ryan's mom, came forward, taking their hands and leading them up the stairs, while Ryan's brother followed with their luggage.

The room they would staying in was cozy, painted in neutral colors. The bags were placed by the door and Wade disappeared back down the hallway.

"I'll leave you two now. Have a good sleep, and we'll see you bright and early in the morning."

"Thanks, Mrs. Wolfe."

"There's no need for that. Just call me Celena. Goodnight, boys." She left, closing the door behind her quietly, and Eric let out an audible sigh.

"See, I told you it would be fine. They love you, and Gracie absolutely adores you. You'll be great. Tomorrow, we'll go outside into the snow. I think you'll enjoy it, it's a lot of fun. And afterward, Mom will make hot chocolate and lunch. We'll probably do some last minute shopping tomorrow as well, Mom tends to go all out for holidays." Eric smiled at that, and moved towards his bags to pull out his pyjamas.

"You won't need those." Eric turned to find Ryan already stripped down to his boxers and climbing into bed.

"Why not? What if someone comes in?"

"Nobody will come in, and you'll die of heat. Mom gave us the down blanket, so we'll be perfectly cozy. And you can cuddle with me, if you're really that cold." Eric grinned and quickly shucked off his clothes, climbing into bed and curling up against his lover. He raised his head and gave Ryan a chaste kiss that slowly turned into something more passionate, heated under the flame that went along with their relationship. He heard Ryan groan underneath him as he straddled his hips, deepening the kiss, his tongue seeking out the younger man's, his hips rolling, gaining friction that drove them crazy.

"Baby, slow down, my parents are downstairs." Eric pulled away reluctantly, falling back to the bed, still very much aroused. He ran a hand through his dark hair, sighing, his eyes closing.

"Hey, I didn't say we had to stop completely, I just said we have to go slow and keep it quiet." There was a touch of something in his voice that made Eric open his dark eyes and grin, somethng that sounded almost petulant.

"I have no problem with quiet. That's you." He smirked at the half affronted look on Ryan's face, and pulled him back down for another kiss, rolling him back over into their previous positions, taking charge of the moment. He resumed his grinding, moaning at how good the friction felt to his aching member, sighing when Ryan rolled his own hardness into him. He watched Ryan's face, watched as his hazel eyes closed in pleasure, his long lashes brushing the tops of his cheeks.

Feeling a need for skin-on-skin contact, he reached a hand between the two of them and pulled down both pairs of boxers and molded his body to the perfectly carved one under his, his breath hitching at the touch, a whispered 'oh god' escaping his lips as he gripped Ryan's hipbones, erections sliding against each other. Ryan's eyes had gone impossibly wide, the hazel darkening with undisguised lust, his mouth gone slack as he answered Eric's slow thrusts.

"Oh, god, Eric. So close, please. Please." Ryan's voice was paper-thin, his breathing heavy as he panted, his fingers gripping the sheets, eyelids fluttering as Eric placed soothing kisses down his chest and stomach, nibbling on his neck, careful not to leave a mark that would be easily spotted. Ryan's cries picked up intensity, and Eric nearly panicked, fearing they would be caught. But he quieted almost instantly, and so he rewarded him with a fiery kiss, before scraping his teeth down his neck toward his nipples, sucking one into his mouth, leaving Ryan to whimper needfully. He arched into him, keening, and with one more bite, Ryan came, spilling over, painting their bodies, a soft cry spilling from his lips.

That was all it took for Eric to come, Ryan's name leaving his mouth on a gasp. They lay there for just a few minutes, until Eric regained enough strength to roll them over so that Ryan's body covered his.

"Go to sleep. I'll see you bright and early in the morning." He gave him one last kiss and closed his eyes, succumbing to the sleep that had already claimed Ryan.

Morning came quickly in the Wolfe household, and Eric woke in a strange bed, and naked, before he remembered what was going on. He rolled over onto his side to find Ryan sprawled out on his stomach, mouth slightly open as he inhaled and exhaled softly. He stretched languidly, revelling in what seemed to be a quiet morning, until a shriek disturbed him.

He rose from the bed and padded over to the window, pulling the curtain back just a bit. Outside, the snow was thick and it glittered as the already risen sun hit it. Gracie was out there, laughing her head off as her father chased her around the yard, a pile of snow in his hand. Eric chuckled at the scene and let the curtain drop, turning to find Ryan coming up to him, still naked.

"Morning, baby." Eric grinned at the sleepy tone in his lover's voice, extending a hand to him to pull him close. He deposited a kiss on the corner of his mouth before planting one on his lips, willing the mouth under his to yield. He did, and Eric groaned as Ryan suddenly thrust forward, his erection coming into contact with his thigh. He slipped a hand into Ryan's hair, tugging softly, eliciting a sharp moan, which Eric devoured greedily.

"How bout we take this to the shower, hmm?" He led Ryan into the adjoining bathroom, running the shower to a temperature they could both stand. They stepped underneath the spray, Eric pushing Ryan against the wall, claiming his mouth hungrily. He reached a hand over to pick up the washcloth, proceeding to rub it gently over his body, caressing his hardened nipples softly. Ryan arched up under the sensation, his breath hitching at intervals.

"Oh, god, Eric, please, touch me, do something!" Eric grinned, dipping his head down to suck on Ryan's neck, low enough so that no one would notice. Judging by Ryan's not-too-happy noise, that was not the move he had been hoping for. To make up for it, he let his hand not holding the cloth drift downwards, his fingers skating along the flat lines of his stomach, to the coarse, dark, brown hairs surrounding his hard cock, wrapping his hand around the base, squeezing gently. Ryan loosed a needy moan, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, scooping up the moisture from the water that had gathered there. He dropped the cloth from its perusal of Ryan's backside, and he went to his knees, engulfing the cock in front of him, dragging his tongue up the vein that ran along the underside. He felt his love shiver as he pleasured him, taking the moment to grip his hips, pulling away just slightly to turn him around, baring Ryan's backside to him. He held back a feral growl as he inhaled the heady scent and sent his tongue forward to taste the sweet little pucker. He shut his eyes as the taste overwhelmed him, and concentrated on Ryan's movements above him. He felt his arm move, and his own shot out, grasping his before it could have the chance to be able to relieve himself. He pushed his tongue in, spearing him, licking the whole of his crease, while curling a hand tightly around Ryan's leaking member. He stroked firmly, using even strokes that caused the body in front to thrust forward erratically into said hand.

It took just a few more strokes and a swipe of his thumb on the head before Ryan was coming onto the wall in front of him, his body shuddering with the after-effects. Eric stood, removing his hand from the softening member, and inserted his fingers into his mouth. He sucked off the remnants of Ryan's orgasm to the sound of slowing pants, the flavor of his lover making his taste buds explode into bliss and sent Eric into his own orgasm, biting down on the urge to cry out. He leaned against Ryan, tucking his chin into his shoulder, sighing raggedly as he came down. He reached down for the washcloth again and began cleaning them up, wanting to finish their shower before the hot water ran out.

When both men appeared downstairs, they found Celena in the kitchen, holding a cup of hot chocolate, watching her oldest son play in the snow with his daughter.

"Morning, Mom." Ryan sat down at the kitchen table and pulled one of the still warm plates toward him, ravenous for a homecooked breakfast.

"Morning, boys. I trust you slept well?" There was a certain gleam in her eyes that caused Eric to blush lightly, before he lowered his head and sat next to Ryan.

"Yeah it was good. Thanks for the blanket. Eric's not used to the cold." Eric took the jibe, promising to himself that he would get back at his lover later. For now, he accepted the food that Ryan handed him and gave a small hum of appreciation.

Eric's chance for revenge came after lunch, when everybody was about to get up and leave for the snow once more. He watched as Ryan stood, stretching his arms out, rolling his neck as he prepared for the family snowball fight. Just as he was reaching the doorway, he pounced, pushed Ryan against the doorjamb, and planted a wet one on his lips.

Amidst the cheering and the rambunctious 'yays' from Gracie, Eric grinned and pointed out the mistletoe hanging cheerfully from the ceiling to a dazed and slightly confused Ryan, who instead of saying anything, merely blinked his hazel eyes at the Cuban, and shook his head.

It was shaping up to be a pretty awesome Christmas, mistletoe and all.


End file.
